tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tremors: The Series
'' Tremors: The Series'' (aka Tremors 3: The Series) is a spin-off of Tremors and was produced at the same time as Tremors 4: The Legend Begins. The story for the TV series picks up from where Tremors 3: Back to Perfection leaves off. It follows the residents of Perfection Valley attempting to co-exist with a graboid, while dealing with problems caused by failed government experiments, mad scientists, or ruthless real-estate developers. The show was mistakenly believed to be a replacement for the cancelled Farscape, despite the fact production had begun prior to the cancellation of that series. And though it was Sci-Fi's highest-rated program at the time, it failed to hit Farscape's demographic and was cancelled after one half-season of 13 episodes. Production took place at Fox Studios Baja Peninsula facilities and on locations in nearby Rosarito, Mexico. The series time frame is about a year. When aired by the Scifi Channel, the series was shown out of order, with Episode 1 ("Feeding Frenzy") and Episode 6 ("Ghost Dance") shown on the premiere night. The actual second episode produced, "Shriek and Destroy" was the final episode shown. This out-of-order airing required re-editing of episodes, including a new opening sequence for Episode 5 ("Project 4-12") which actually aired as the 8th episode, and which introduced the character of Cletus Poffenburger (played by Christopher Lloyd). The re-edited episode explained Cletus' appearance in a flashback sequence, occurring prior to Episode 6/"Ghost Dance" which had actually aired as the second in the series. The correct order sequence of the episodes was revealed by the weblinks for the Scifi Channel's episode guides, which correctly numbered the episodes' individual webpages, e.g. "http://www.scifi.com/tremors/episodes/season1/02_shriekdestroy.html". The series has recently been taken off iTunes. It is currently available on Hulu and through Amazon.com's Unbox video download service. The series was released as a 3 disc DVD set by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on March 19, 2010. Several episodes are currently on hulu. Characters Main cast *'Burt Gummer' played by Michael Gross *'Tyler Reed' played by Victor Browne *'Rosalita Sanchez' played by Gladys Jimenez *'Nancy Sterngood' played by Marcia Strassman (the character was originally played by Charlotte Stewart in Tremors and Tremors 3: Back to Perfection) *'Jodi Chang' played by Lela Lee (the character was originally played by Susan Chuang in Tremors 3: Back to Perfection). *'W.D. Twitchell' played by Dean Norris Recurring cast *'Larry Norvel' played by J.D. Walsh *'Melvin Plug' played by Robert Jayne *'Cletus Poffenberger' played by Christopher Lloyd *'Mindy Sterngood' played by Tinsley Grimes (the character was originally played by Ariana Richards in Tremors and Tremors 3: Back to Perfection) *'Harlowe Winnemucca' played by Branscombe Richmond Episodes Episodes are listed in the order they were originally broadcast. However, the SciFi channel did not like the episode "Shriek and Destroy", and aired "Ghost Dance" in its place. Various other episodes are also aired out of order.Tremors: The Series FAQ: What was the intended play order of the episodes? the intended order was Episode 1 - Feeding Frenzy Episode 2 - Shriek and Destroy Episode 3 - Blast from the Past Episode 4 - Hit and Run Episode 5 - Project 4-12 Episode 6 - Ghost Dance Episode 7 - Night of the Shriekers Episode 8 - A Little Paranoia Among Friends Episode 9 - Flora or Fauna Episode 10 - Graboid Rights Episode 11 - Water Hazard Episode 12 - The Sounds of Silence Episode 13 - The Key Air Order Episode # Orig. Order Airdate Title Summary Director(s) Writer(s) *1 - 101 101 March 28, 2003 Feeding Frenzy Tyler Reed, new owner of Desert Jack's Graboid Adventure, arrives in Perfection and must help Burt Gummer determine why El Blanco is eating more than he should. Meanwhile, Melvin Plug is trying once again to buy out Perfection, this time to erect a strip-mall called "Melville." Bradford May S.S. Wilson, Brent Maddock & Nancy Roberts *2 - 102 106 March 28, 2003 Ghost Dance Rosalita encounters a green cloud in an abandoned silver mine and thinks it's a ghost. But Burt and Tyler learn that it is acctually a hydrophilic bacteria created by Mixmaster. Whitney Ransick S.S. Wilson & Brent Maddock *3 - 103 107 April 4, 2003 Night of the Shriekers A government team in Perfection is training Shriekers for rescue missions. But a storm shorts out the devices controlling them, and the Shriekers run rampid, cornering the Perfectionites at Burt's bunker. P. J. Pesce John Schulian, Brent Maddock, & S.S. Wilson *4 - 104 103 April 11, 2003 "Blast from the Past" After discovering the remains of a hang-glider and the delivery man delivering Nancy's new kilm, Burt and Tyler determine that an ass-blaster is in the valley. But the ass-blaster, named Messerschmitt, is the property of Sigmund and Ray -- the same one Nancy and Mindy caught and sold in Tremors 3. Michael Shapiro Babs Greyhosky *5 - 105 109 April 18, 2003 Flora or Fauna An over-eager tourist named Larry Norvel wants to see El Blanco. Meanwhile, the Perfectionites discover a strange, plant-animal hybrid created by Mixmaster, as well as a government team sent to study Mixmaster's effects on the valley.at the end of the episode larry asks cletus about time travel experiments,a nod to cristopher lloyd's previous role as emmit brown of back to the future fame. Chuck Bowman S.S. Wilson & Brent Maddock *6 - 106 104 April 25, 2003 Hit and Run El Blanco swallows a Las Vegas mobster and the key to a bank vault. The mobster's partner vows to get revenge on El Blanco and retrieve the key. P.J. Pesce Christopher Silber *7 - 107 108 June 20, 2003 A Little Paranoia Among Friends Over the last six months, people in Toluca, Arizona, led by radio personality Cecil Car, have believed that aliens are responsible for the disappearances of the townspeople. Twitchell sends Burt and Tyler to investigate because it's really a graboid doing this, but the townspeople think it's a government conspiracy and that Burt is a government plant. Michael Grossman Babs Greyhosky *8 - 108 105 June 27, 2003 Project 4-12 The story of the Perfectionites' first meeting with Cletus Poffenberger. When Project 4-12 escapes and runs wild in the valley, Cletus, Burt and Tyler hunt down the beast. Chuck Bowman John Schulian *9 - 109 110 July 11, 2003 Graboid Rights Animal rights activists arrive in Perfection to force the townspeople to leave, thinking they are harming El Blanco by being there. Meanwhile, El Blanco starts going mad for some unknown reason. P.J. Pesce Christopher Silber *10 - 110 112 July 18, 2003 The Sounds of Silence Mixmaster has created a deadly swarm of mutated insects that infest the valley and kill a herd of horses and two construction workers. Meanwhile, since Burt is out of town, Tyler must work with a woman who seems to have a lot in common with the survivalist. Also, Larry is back, apparently to stay. Michael Shapiro Babs Greyhosky *11 - 111 113 July 25, 2003 The Key Frank the mobster returns to Perfection to continue his quest to kill El Blanco and retrieve the key he swallowed. Meanwhile, Larry encounters a strange creature in a barn and calls it "Invisibat." P.J. Pesce John Schulian, Christopher Silber & Brent Maddock *12 - 112 111 August 1, 2003 Water Hazard Melvin has opened a golf course near Bixby called the Oasis. But its lagoons are filled with water stolen from Perfection Valley's water table and are contaminated with Mixmaster, which create a giant shrimp that kills three people. Chuck Bowman Nancy Roberts *13 - 113 102 August 8, 2003 Shriek and Destroy Burt and Tyler are contracted by Twitchell to go to Juniper, Arizona and eradicate a herd of Shriekers that has appeared. But the Fish and Wildlife service make matters worse when they imprison a Shrieker in a grain mill, and the creatures begin to multiply and run amok in the town's Pioneer Day. Jack Sholder S.S. Wilson & Brent Maddock References External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0327375/ Tremors: The Series] at the Internet Movie Database *Tremors: The Series on SciFi.Com